Icy Dictator: Chapter 18
Josh's P.O.V I was surprised to find that the new Arena is actually located in Mount Edna, not on Mount Othrys. It appears that the mist is playing tricks with her mind as well. Anyways, we all got out of the train and started to pack our stuff to our cabins, and Shirato announced that I will be going against Hope Kevin Robson after we all finished packing up. I checked my toys, and it was still there, the yellow ball of flares, except that some of the small balls are missing. But I know who took them, besides, I have been having dreams about it. I walked with dragging my heavy equipments with me, beds, wardrobes and it's going to take about 3 or more hours to set them all up. I set them up so it fits what I would like my room to look like, and I put my box full of flares beside me and started playing with them. They may look like ordinary yellow play balls but give them enough squeeze and it will break and it will produce a light brilliant enough to lit up an entire house complex. Fortunately, Shirato allowed us to rest for the day since we are tired from moving from one arena to the other, which turns out to be Mount Edna. Anyways, the bed is already provided, which means that I have two beds now: From the previous arena that I brought, and the other that the arena in Mount Edna had provided. I relaxed my mind and think of positive thoughts. I am really worried that Andrea had been crying because I had slipped into a coma a few months ago. And now, I feel really refreshed and new again. I feel... a couple of months younger than before. I get up from my bed and walked into the refrigerator. I opened it and took out a pulpy orange and opened the cap and started to drink. Cool orange juice filled my mouth that gives me a newfound strength after 2 months having a coma on that train. I looked over to the left and saw another door. I opened the door and it appears to be a spa. There's an electro-massager and there's treadmill where we can run and test our endurance. I decided to not go into the spa and go back to my bedroom and sleep. Dreams found me, and this time I was in chains, and was hung upside down. I was in the depths of tartarus, and I know that this is going to happen to me soon or later. I looked around Tartarus. Monsters are in the form of a dust, and they are reforming quite fast. Some of the only reform once every centuries, probably because they are strong monsters, while some took weeks because they are just minor monsters. Just then, a Protogenoi Goddess I know her as Nadine Safana La Muerte came to me and delivered a slap that oscillates me side to side. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!" I muffled scream. "This is what will happen to you in.... 42 years." Nadine told me. "This prophecy is inevitable." Nadine said happily. This.... is my fate??? No!!! I would not have it! I would not be tortured for eternity by some mad witch!! Nadine then summoned a flickering fire whip and whipped me by my back. I muffled screamed in immense pain. "Watch your language, Joshy!" Nadine glared at me coldly. "Any bad language that comes out of your mind or mouth will result in severe torture. Oh! And did I mention that you won't die while enduring one and a half century of your torture? You will just suffer in agony, helpless, bound in chains, and so that you cannot ever hope to live anymore." I whimpered. I could feel tears streaming down my forehead as I thought about the next 42 years, where I will be tortured for what seems to be an eternity. "Now wake up, Joshy!" Nadine said, as she delivered another slap. I woke up to screaming, and it turns out that I only slept for only 20 minutes. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Icy Dictator Category:Fan Fiction